


Two Alike Sides

by immxrtalbi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Hogwarts Seventh Year, M/M, Manipulation, Oneshot, Praise Kink, Professor Harry Potter, Sane Tom Riddle, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26481613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immxrtalbi/pseuds/immxrtalbi
Summary: He covered his hand on Harry's—it was still on his chest—and gently pulled it off, but he didn't let go, instead he laced their fingers together. "Your way of thinking will be your demise one day," Tom informed him, almost darkly."Maybe so," Harry whispered, and he attempted to pull away, except Tom wouldn't let him.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 367





	Two Alike Sides

**Author's Note:**

> look at me, another oneshot! also Tom and Harry are five years apart and it's implied that Harry is from the future. The ending is seen that a relationship maybe will blossom.

Tom wasn't a fool. He knew Professor Potter was afraid of him whenever they were alone. The question was _why?_ Tom had been keeping up his appearance as a kind, polite Head Boy, yet Potter saw right through him.

Unless… Potter was attracted to him? Yes. It could be that. Tom was a handsome young man, even adults weren't blind to not notice. Potter wasn't that different. He's a young bachelor, around his early twenties; one of the youngest teachers to ever teach Hogwarts.

Tom needed to test his theory.

He combed his hair and fixed his robes before stepping out of his room. It didn't take long to reach Potter's quarters—he already knew where they were. Tom was confident as he knocked on the thick wooden door.

"Yes?" Harry poked his head out, not fully opening the door but enough to see glimpses of his place. "Riddle?" he squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

Tom mentally smirked. "I wish to discuss about my future. You see, I'm thinking about being an auror," he lied easily. "And I know you mentioned that you were one temporary."

To his annoyance, Harry laughed, finally letting go of the door. "You? An auror?" He shook his head, but sobered he saw Tom scowling. "I mean—Sure, I can help you."

Tom scoffed, folding his arms. "What? The idea of me becoming an auror is so offensive? Please do tell, Mr. Potter."

Harry seemed to be quick thinking, as he said, "It's because you're an excellent student. Being an auror doesn't reach what your capable of." It felt like Harry was buttering him up. "You have more potential than anyone I've ever seen."

His anger faded as he was praised. Tom nearly let out a purr. He unfolded his arms and waited for Potter to say more.

"You're going to be someone important," Harry babbled, and Tom failed to see that Harry at this point was telling him things he wanted to hear.

"You really think so?" Tom asked, lips twitching. Suddenly he didn't mind Potter liking him, and he's a very powerful wizard. Someone worthy on being by Tom's side.

"Definitely." Then Harry cleared his throat. "Is that all? It's getting late…"

Tom's small smile dropped. He had expected Harry to invite him inside. That's what people did when they liked someone, right? Maybe Potter was nervous and Tom needed to give him confidence.

"I was hoping for a cup of tea with you," Tom answered bluntly.

"Oh—Well…" Harry trailed off, biting his lips. "It's rather inappropriate. A teacher and a student—"

"You're only five years older than me," Tom reminded.

"Regardless, it's wrong," Harry said firmly.

This scenario was going nowhere Tom had pictured. Then it occurred to him that his theory was wrong. Potter didn't like, no, he feared Tom. Just like everybody else. He was no different than Dumbledore.

Tom narrowed his eyes and clenched his hand into a fist behind his back. It was too good to be true. He thought Potter was different, nothing like the people obsessed with him. A part of him genuinely thought he was being liked for who he was.

"You're right, Professor," Tom forced out. His expression turned cold, enjoying the way Potter stepped back, afraid. "Sorry to disturb you."

He began to walk down the hall in humiliation. He only took three steps when Potter grabbed him by the elbow.

"Wait, Riddle," Harry rushed out, tightening his hold. "I'm not afraid of you."

Tom's eyes widened as he turned around. "What did you say?"

"I'm not afraid of you. I know you're thinking that." Harry released his elbow.

"But how?" A cold shiver went down his spine.

Harry was quiet, then said, "Because we're a lot of alike. People were scared of me, too." He raised his bangs to the side, showing a lightning scar on his forehead.

Tom gasped. "Someone shot a killing curse to you." Without thinking, his hand reached out, fingers caressing the scar. Both boys felt heat rushed through their bodies; deep pleasure that neither didn't want to admit. Tom pulled away his hand.

He nodded, with flushed cheeks. "But I survived. Everyone though it had to do with dark magic. And they thought I'd be the next _Grindelwald_. The next dark lord," he said bitterly, lying while being truthful. Then shook his head, as if trying to ignore the new emotion he suddenly felt deep down when Tom touched him.

"They were mad to think that," Tom hissed. He composed himself, not wanting to frighten Harry by seeing him unleash magic.

"Doesn't matter." Harry shrugged. "I know who I am, and I know who you are." He placed his hand on Tom's heart, feeling it beat faster than Tom would've liked.

"And who am I?" Tom asked quietly.

Harry's finger curled, then uncurled. "A good person, whether you see it or not."

Tom laughed. It sounded hollow. "You really see that?" He moved closer to Potter, desperate to wrap around his body.

"I do."

Maybe Tom was a fool. For not seeing who Harry was. A powerful person with strong morals, believing people to have good in them no matter what evil they'd done. Tom could use Harry, could manipulate him to get his way.

But he wouldn't.

Tom would take a different path.

He covered his hand on Harry's—it was still on his chest—and gently pulled it off, but he didn't let go, instead he laced their fingers together. "Your way of thinking will be your demise one day," Tom informed him, almost darkly.

"Maybe so," Harry whispered, and he attempted to pull away, except Tom wouldn't let him. He had thought Riddle would continue crushing him with cold words. But his next words made Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

"Luckily, I will ensure to protect you from people like that. I can't have you dying."

Harry's mouth parted. "Why not?" He swallowed, somehow already knowing the answer. His heart hammering through his chest, threatening to explode.

"Because," Tom kissed his knuckles, "I can't lose someone I just fallen in love with." His eyes were honest, and Harry nearly fainted by Tom's confession. "Your demise will be my desmise."

Harry found it difficult to breathe. His hands were shaking and the hand Tom was holding felt clammy. "I think now would be a good time for a cup of tea, don't you think?"

Tom finally let go and smirked, like he had won a battle.

Harry rubbed the sweat from his hand on his robes and nodded. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way, Mr. Potter," Tom purred.


End file.
